1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to video processing, and more particularly relate to a video processing apparatus which is capable of converting a video stream representing two-dimensional (2D) video frames to a stereoscopic video stream that may be perceived by a viewer from a three-dimensional (3D) perspective, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia applications and the related display technologies, the demand for display technologies capable of generating more specific and realistic images, such as stereoscopic or three-dimensional videos, is becoming increasingly strong. In general, the viewer may perceive a composite image displayed on the screen as a stereoscopic or three-dimensional image based on the viewer's physiological factors of stereoscopic vision, such as visual differences between the respective eyes of the viewer (or so-called binocular parallax), movement parallax, or the like. This is because the scenes of an object sensed by the respective eyes are slightly different.
Conventionally, in order to obtain stereoscopic images having a true three-dimensional view, a dedicated three-dimensional imaging system having at least two spaced-apart cameras is required to recombine simultaneous perspectives captured by each camera. For example, two cameras may be utilized to simultaneously record respective left-eye and right-eye perspectives. Thus, a corresponding stereoscopic or three-dimensional view may be formed according to the two perspectives. However, such a multiple-camera system requires high equipment cost, complicated arrangements, and may introduce problems of synchronizing the cameras to record a scene from different perspectives.
An apparatus and method capable of converting any originally recorded two-dimensional video content into stereoscopic or three-dimensional video content may be required in some circumstances.